


A Different Kind of Want

by tanwenmc



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, F!Inquisitor makes a small cameo, In the Fade, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Selves, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Shameless Smut, might be consensual but might also have been a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: “Indeed?” Hanker’s smugly innocent tone grated on Hawke. “My mistake. I thought that you had volunteered to stay behind in the Fade. Such a thing is typically considered ‘stupid’.”“What. Do. You. Want.” Hawke ground out each word, keeping a close eye on Hanker.“To offer you,” Hanker said, “some fun.”
Relationships: Desire Demon(s)/Female Hawke, Hanker/Female Hawke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19thcenturyfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/gifts).



Tamyn Hawke flicked her longsword off to the side, spattering demon blood (or whatever it was that demons had in their veins) to the ground of the Fade. She’d lost track of how many times she’d gotten into combat since telling the Inquisitor, Varric, and the others to leave while she faced the Nightmare by herself. Of course, she hadn’t actually taken Nightmare on — she’d waited just long enough for the others to get out and then ran. Ran, and ran, until she could run no more.

Since then it had been alternating bouts of running and fighting, with the occasional bit of rest whenever she could snatch it. This was going to kill her, she knew, but she wasn’t going to give up easily.

Flicking her sword again and wishing she had something to actually clean it with, Hawke surveyed the area, wondering how long she had to take a breath. There were no demons in the immediate area, so she sat down — harder than she’d meant, letting out a breath as she did so. She closed her eyes and felt the adrenaline draining from her limbs. She was limp, as relaxed as she could be.

Something caressed her cheek.

Hawke opened her eyes to see a desire demon in front of her - but a somewhat unusual one. Most of the desire demons she’d encountered used unnaturally skinny shapes; this one had curves in all the right places including, ahem, some extra padding. Hawke was interested despite herself, as this was the type of woman that had always drawn her eye. The demon reminded her a bit of Isabela, and Hawke took a moment to lament that she would never board that particular ship again.

But there was something else familiar about the demon. Like she’d seen it before somewhere.

“Hello, dearest Tamyn,” the desire demon said with a purr, reaching out to touch her face once more.

Hawke jerked her head away and glared. “What do you want? I’ve no patience for games.”

The demon pouted. “I’d have thought you’d appreciate a break. I’ve been watching you for quite some time. You’re doing remarkably well for yourself, Tamyn.”

“And you didn’t think to help?” Hawke itched to draw her sword, but the demon wasn’t _actually_ threatening her, just being annoying. And she needed to conserve her strength.

“Oh, darling,” the demon said with a laugh. “I _am_ helping. None shall disturb us here, I promise.”

Hawke let out a sigh. “Fine. Thank you. Now what do you want?”

The demon circled around Hawke, ephemeral hand trailing across Hawke’s shoulders. “I’m _unbelievably_ hurt that you don’t remember me. I usually make a better impression on people.” Stopping in front of Hawke again, it tilted its head to the side. “Kirkwall? Lowtown? You and your friends did a number on me and mine.”

Lowtown… Lowtown… _oh._ “Hanker. You were the leader of the Followers of She.”

Hanker dipped its head in acknowledgment. “Indeed. At your service.”

Hawke huffed out a laugh. “I’m not that stupid.”

“Indeed?” Hanker’s smugly innocent tone grated on Hawke. “My mistake. I thought that you had volunteered to stay behind in the Fade. Such a thing is typically considered ‘stupid’.”

“What. Do. You. Want.” Hawke ground out each word, keeping a close eye on Hanker.

“To offer you,” Hanker said, “some fun.”

Hawke started laughing. At first it was just disbelief — _every other demon is trying to kill me and this one wants to offer me some_ fun — but it quickly turned into hysteria. She was _physically in the Fade_ and probably going to die here and she was being _propositioned by a desire demon_.

Eventually, she got control of herself. She looked up, half-expecting to see that she was alone again, that her laughter had driven the demon away. Instead, Hanker was still standing there, arms folded across bare breasts, a covetous smile on its face.

Well, shit, she needed a real answer. “No,” she said. “I’m not interested in living out my days as the mindless plaything of a desire demon. I’ll pass.”

“That’s not what I had in mind, although I’d like to return to that subject later —“ Hanker saw the displeasure on Hawke’s face, cleared its throat, and brought back a seductive smile. “What I did have in mind is to test your … endurance, shall we say. I will tease and taunt and attempt to seduce you for a set period of time … shall we say, five minutes?” It chuckled. “Mortals always say ‘five minutes’, and it never is. But it will be here, I vow. Five minutes of my attentions. Should you successfully resist, I will pay a visit to the mortal of your choosing in a dream and do my, er, worst.”

“And if I don’t hold out?”

Hanker’s smile grew broader. “Then you remain mine until I have wrung a suitable number of orgasms out of you.”

Hawke narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Define suitable.”

“Pick a number.”

“Three.”

Hanker laughed. “Too few, darling! Try again.”

“Five. You just said how mortals like the number five.”

“How about fifteen? Three times five.”

Hawke ground her teeth in frustration. “Ten.”

“Ten. That’s another nice number.” Hanker nodded. “Does that mean you accept?”

On the list of bad ideas, this was probably pretty high. But, really, did she have anything better to do?

“Ten orgasms,” Hawke said, and too a moment to reflect on how _weird_ this situation was, “and you let me go, unharmed and alive. If I can resist you for five minutes.” She narrowed her eyes. “And how do I know that you’ll only go for five minutes?”

“It is inherent to my nature. Once I’ve agreed, I will know exactly how long I have, and be unable to break my word.” Hanker smiled, tilting its head to the side. “And I think I want to add a condition for you. If you do not wish to resist me any longer, you will kiss me as a sign of your surrender.” It extended its hand out to her. “Do we have a deal, Tamyn Hawke?”

Hawke reached out a hand, then hesitated. “Let me make sure we’re both on the same page. You will try to seduce me for five minutes. Penetration is not allowed.” The dry terminology got a chuckle out of Hanker; Hawke decided to ignore it. “If I can’t resist anymore, I will signify that by kissing you, and then I will be — yours —” she felt her stomach flip in a mix of fear and excitement at the thought — “until you’ve made me orgasm ten times. I assume that’s another thing you know inherently?”

“Oh, you _are_ a clever one. Yes, Tamyn. I do know inherently and I agree to what you have stated just now.”

Maker, Maker, she was getting in over her head — so why wasn’t she stopping? “If I last the five minutes without kissing you as a signal of my surrender, you will visit the mortal of my choice in a dream and tease the hell out of them. For longer than five minutes.” Hanker gave her an appreciative smile. “Mind if I name the mortal now?”

“By all means.”

“The Inquisitor.” Hawke had to smile as she thought of how that uptight bitch would react to being teased by a desire demon.

“That, too, is agreed.” Hanker looked at her expectantly. “So?”

 _Last chance to run the hell away from this._ Instead, Hawke extended her hand further, clasping Hanker’s.

“Five minutes begins now.” Hanker’s body seemed to flow and change as it advanced on Hawke, becoming even rounder and curvier. The demon smiled as it trailed a finger down Hawke’s cheek, keeping the touch light. Hawke had been expecting a more intense assault and wondered at the demon’s tactics. Was that part of it? To make her hyperaware of what the demon was doing, so that everything would be that much more effective?

Shit. If she did that, she’d lose. She had to focus on anything but what the demon was doing to her. Jumping in a cold lake. Washing spider parts off of herself after wandering through yet another cave. Waking up with a nasty hangover after a night at the Hanged Man.

Hawke tried to keep those thoughts running through her head as the demon continued its gentle exploration of Hawke’s body. Light, delicate fingers traced her sides, her neck, her spine — but not her breasts. Hanker came to stand behind Hawke, hands resting on Hawke’s hips, then moving slowly up and down Hawke’s body.

And another Hanker, identical to the first, appeared in front of Hawke and began to mimic the first Hanker’s movements on its own body.

“I don’t mind if you let this go near to the five minute limit,” the Hanker in front of Hawke said. “It will extend the fun for both of us. And perhaps you’ll feel better about your inevitable surrender if you feel as though you did your utmost to resist me.”

“Inevitable?” Hawke knew it was a mistake as soon as the word left her mouth. Responding showed the demon that it was having an impact. Which … yeah, it definitely was.

“I could see it in you as you were making the bargain, hashing out the details. The thought of surrendering yourself to me, of letting me have my way with you … it’s exciting, isn’t it, darling Tamyn? You’ve heard stories of the desire demons all your life. You’ve seen some of what we are capable of firsthand. I’ve sworn to let you go alive and unharmed. There’s simply no downside to surrender.”

“Well, except that you won’t visit the Inquisitor.” _Still talking back, brilliant idea, Tamyn._

“While I am sure that would give you a small measure of satisfaction … ten orgasms, Tamyn.” The Hanker in front of her ran its tongue over its lips and stepped forward. The demon behind Hawke started caressing Hawke’s rear, while the one in front of her cupped Hawke’s breasts, one in each hand. “Ten. Orgasms. And I want you to be able to fully experience all of them. So I might need to give you some time to recover in between.” Hanker reached up to caress Hawke’s cheek again. “Which means you’ll be safer for that much longer. No running. No looking over your shoulder. All you’ll feel is desire. All you’ll think about is me.”

“As many of me as I care to give you,” the Hanker at Hawke’s rear said. “Two is nice. Perhaps three would be better?”

And just like that, there was another demon, this one between Hawke’s legs, “Hey, no penetration,” Hawke said.

The newest Hanker chuckled. “Don’t worry, Tamyn, I’m mostly here to keep you upright.”

“Because I will make your knees buckle,” the first Hanker said, finding the ties of Hawke’s armor and beginning to loosen them.

“I will make your legs weak,” the second Hanker added as it helped the first remove Hawke’s armor.

“Hey, you’re moving too fast there,” Hawke said.

All three laughed, the sound raising that mixture of fear and excitement inside her again. “You didn’t say I couldn’t undress you, Tamyn,” the first Hanker chided gently.

“And anything that you didn’t exclude—”

“Is fair game.”

Hawke had lost track of which of them were talking. That was a bad sign. They’d barely touched her and she was wishing they would change that. Three. Three demons working in concert with each other. No, the same demon creating multiple copies of itself. That was more terrifying, more exciting.

“Besides, you have such lovely skin.” One of the Hankers traced a finger down her exposed chest. Hawke shivered, and realized she wasn’t actually cold despite — yep, completely naked now.

“Shame to hide it behind all those layers.”

“Even if it makes sense, under the circumstances.”

“Oh, absolutely. It kept her hide intact until she could come here.”

“To me.”

“To us.”

Hawke was enveloped in warm curves, the three Hankers pressed against her from nearly every angle. Left side, running a finger across her exposed nipple. Right side, laying a series of kisses against her sensitive neck. Rear, gently squeezing and massaging her butt.

“Feels so good, doesn’t it, Tamyn?”

“Six hands are better than two.”

“Three tongues are better than one.”

“Surrender, and you can have even more.”

“Surrender, and we will bring our full power to bear on you.”

“Surrender…”

“ _Surrender…”_

Hawke thought about turning to catch one of the Hankers, pulling its face up to hers, laying her lips against its’. Giving herself to the desire demon. Letting it play. Letting it wring every drop of desire from her. Ten times over.

She hadn’t realized how close she was, how wet, until she was already shuddering under the force of an orgasm. She could _feel_ the delight from each version of Hanker, feel it feeding off of her pleasure. The Hanker who had said it was there to hold her up was doing just that, keeping her balanced while she panted and writhed against their soft bodies.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” the first Hanker said, suddenly appearing in front of her. “You realize, of course, that you simply must surrender now.” It smiled. “And _that_ — that does not count towards the ten.” It leaned its face in close to hers, nose touching hers, warm breath against her cheeks. “Go on.”

Hawke gulped, knowing she’d lost — that she _was_ lost, in the face of this sexy, powerful demon. She closed the distance and kissed Hanker.

She was immediately wrapped in warmth and electricity, her legs thrown apart to allow one of the Hankers to begin fingering her. The first Hanker kept kissing her, tongue dancing around in her mouth, while the final Hanker resumed playing with her breasts. Hanker was hard and demanding where it had earlier been light and seductive. It knew, it _knew_ that it had Hawke now, that Hawke was unable to escape.

Hawke could pretend that it was the increased tempo, or the intensity of the contact, or the demon bringing more of its magic to bear on her, that caused her to orgasm again almost instantly. Deep down inside, she knew better. She knew that it was the certainty that she was well and truly trapped, that she was in for even more of this.

Maker help her, but she _wanted_ the demon to give her every one of those ten orgasms she’d agreed to.


	2. Coda

The Inquisitor frowned in confusion. She didn’t usually enter the Fade this deeply when she was dreaming, and she had been in the Fade recently enough to recognize what was happening. Best to be wary, and prepared for anything.

“Hello, darling.”

The Inquisitor turned around to see a curvy desire demon, a seductive smile playing across its lips. “What are you doing?”

“Repaying a favor to a friend,” the demon said, advancing on her. “You may call me Hanker.”

* * *

Hawke stabbed her blade through the chest of a fear demon, shaking her head in disgust as she pulled it out. She’d been seeing more of the fears recently. The trend would probably continue, with her luck.

She was so, so weary. She didn’t want to give the demons the satisfaction of killing her, but she was running out of energy to fight any longer.

Well. There was one thing she could do.

“Hanker?” She said, knowing the demon would hear her regardless of where it was. “I’d like to make another bargain with you.”


End file.
